This invention is directed toward an improvement in therapeutic beds useful for persons who must rest and sleep in an inclined position--persons having hiatus hernia and persons with cardiac conditions who must maintain their heads elevated while resting and/or sleeping.
Numerous devices and accessories have been devised to provide bedding with elevatable head and/or foot positions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,921 is an example of an accessory for a bed which permits the head of the bed to be raised to an inclined position for use and lowered again.
The prior type of accessory has not been useful for simultaneous occupancy, however. As an example, when either a husband or wife has been required to recline in a head elevated position, the other spouse has had to occupy separate sleeping facilities or accept the reclined position of the partner's bed.